1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate including at least one TFT and one storage capacitor, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display may include two electrodes and an organic light-emitting layer interposed therebetween, wherein electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined to form excitons that release energy, thereby emitting light.
Such an OLED display may also include a plurality of pixels, each pixel including an OLED, which is a self light-emitting device, a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs), and a capacitor for driving the OLED.
The capacitor may include lower and upper electrodes and a dielectric interposed therebetween. Each electrode may be patterned through a photolithography process after a conductive layer is formed on the whole surface of a substrate. In a system in which a great number of large-sized panels are manufactured at the same time, a misalignment may occur between a substrate and a mask or a light exposure device within a tolerance (or tolerance level) of process equipment during a patterning process. Contrary to an intention of the design, an overlay deviation may occur between both of the electrodes of the capacitor due to the misalignment. Due to the overlay deviation, a capacitance may be generated that is different from a designed value, thereby resulting in low-gradation spots, abnormal colors, or the like.